Inara
by GermanCSI
Summary: Ein Mädchen bricht die Regel ihres Volkes für ihre Freiheit, doch alles geht schief. One-shot, rating M für Gewalt.


Inara

Ein stetiger Wind zog durch Inaras Haare als sie mit ihrem Pferd Buchenblüte langsam am Rand des Waldes entlangritt. Sie sah aus wie eine richtige Elfe, so wie es sie vor ein paar hundert Jahren gab, aber das Volk der Elfen hatte sich stark verändert. Aus dem mehr oder weniger naturverbundenen Volk war ein bürokratisches Volk, das nicht einmal mehr von Elfen sondern von den ähnlich aussehenden Elben regiert wurde. Trotzdem gab es noch ranghohe Elfen, wenn auch nicht viele. Die Natur war für die Allermeisten gefährlich und ein Tabu. Auch Inaras Vater hasste die Natur und er hatte es auch seiner Tochter verboten den heimischen Garten zu verlassen, aber ihr war es egal. Mit sieben Jahren hatte sie von einem der Stallburschen das Reiten gelernt und seitdem hatte sie beinahe jede Regel ihres Vaters gebrochen. Angefangen von der falschen Tracht (statt eines langen weißem Kleid, trug sie normalerweise braune oder grüne Reitkleidung) bis hin zu der oben benannten Einschränkung. Bis jetzt hatte er sie noch nicht dabei erwischt wie von einem Ausritt zurückgekehrt war, aber das war nur eine Frage der Zeit. Sie wollte sich nicht einmal vorstellen was mit ihr passierte wenn er das erfuhr. Buchenblüte war stehen geblieben und Inara sah weit über das tosende Meer. Ein gelb-roter Sonnenball hin schon ziemlich gefährlich niedrig über dem Horizont. Es war auf jeden Fall Zeit nach Hause zurückzukehren. Mit ihren Schenkeln drehte sie ihr Pferd und galoppierte in Richtung Wald. Die Sonne war schon untergegangen als sie den Stall erreichte. Ihr Pferd trug weder Sattel noch Zaumzeug und so sprang sie nur herunter und ließ das Pferd in seinen Paddock.

"Schlaf gut, mein Lieber", sagte sie noch, dann spürte sie eine starke Hand an ihrem Flügelansatz. Es tat so weh, dass es ihr die Tränen in die Augen trieb und sie den Aufschrei kaum unterdrücken konnte.

"Dein Herr Vater wird sich sicher nicht freuen", sagte Refilo, der Diener ihres Vaters. Inara sagte nichts als sie zusammen zum Haupthaus gingen. Refilo schleppte sie erbarmungslos und es tat ihr so weh, dass sie sich einfach nur hängen ließ und so gut sie konnte ihre Beine bewegte. Die paar Minuten bis zum Haus verbrachten sie schweigend. Refilo stieß die Tür zum Hauptsaal auf und auf dem thronartigen Stuhl saß Inaras Vater. Er trug die traditionelle Tracht der höheren Ämter bei der seine Flügel unter dem Gewand verborgen waren und sie traten leicht als Ausbuchtungen auf dem Rücken hervor. Dann stand er auf.

"So, nenne mir bitte einen Grund dafür, dass du fast alle Vorschriften von mir gebrochen hast?" Inara sah ihn forsch an. Dann sagte sie ihm die Wahrheit.

"Ich will hier nicht eingesperrt sein. Deswegen bin ich ausgeritten." Ihr Vater stand auf und kam auf sie zu. Er hob die Hand und schlug ihr so heftig ins Gesicht, dass ihre Beine sie nicht mehr halten konnten und sie auf den Boden fiel. In ihrem Bauch kochte die Wut.

"Was glaubst du wer du bist?", fragte er. Sie sah ihn so wütend an wie sie nur konnte. "Das kann dir doch egal sein!" Einen Moment später spürte sie wie etwas sie hart am Kopf traf und die Welt um sie herum wurde schwarz.

Als sie wieder aufwachte saß sie auf einem hölzernen Stuhl, ihre Hände waren an die Armstützen gefesselt und zu ihrem Entsetzen trug sie eines der weißen Kleider, die ihr Vater so liebte. Er saß ihr gegenüber und hatte offensichtlich auf sie gewartet, denn er lehnte sich gelangweilt an die Rückenlehne seines Stuhls.

"Wie schön, du bist wach. Dann können wir uns jetzt in Ruhe unterhalten." Sie rüttelte so heftig an ihren Fesseln, dass der Stuhl zu wackeln begann.

"Aber nicht doch", sagte ihr Vater und streckte seine Hand aus. Inara spürte wie etwas ihr die Luft abschnürte und sie hörte sofort auf gegen ihre Fesseln anzukämpfen.

"Bitte", brachte sie heraus und spürte Panik in sich aufsteigen. Von einem Moment auf den anderen erlahmte die Kraft und sie hustete um ihre Luftröhre wieder frei zu bekommen.

"Sag mir eines", sagte ihr Vater, "Wie oft hast du dich bisher weggeschlichen? Das erste Mal kann es ja nicht gewesen sein. Dafür warst du zu geschickt, wie Refilo mir gesagt hat."

"Wenn du es wissen willst: seit acht Jahren reite ich schon und seit fünf in den Wäldern!", fauchte sie ihm entgegen.

"Acht Jahre also und fünf in den Wäldern", sagte er und sie konnte seine Wut förmlich spüren.

"Sag mir noch wie oft du reitest!" Er hatte sich wieder gesetzt und Stift und Papier zu sich herangezogen.

"Zähle die Male an denen du abends nicht da warst um mit mir zu essen!" Er sah erstaunt auf.

"Das heißt speisen, mein Kind, speisen." Dann beugte er sich wieder über sein pergamentartiges Papier und begann hastig zu schreiben. Währenddessen murmelte er vor sich hin:

"Ich war normalerweise einmal die Woche nicht da. Das heißt in acht Jahren ... Über vierhundert Mal hast du die Wichtigste meiner Regeln gebrochen. Ich glaube ich muss dich nach den Richtlinien unserer Gerichte bestrafen!", sagte er und legte zufrieden seinen Stift beiseite. Dann wandte er sich seinem Diener zu. "Refilo, mach dieses ungezogene Kind los und bring sie in den Keller. Ich werde in der Zwischenzeit nach Uhn rufen lassen." Entsetzt sah Inara ihren Vater an.

"Nein!", schrie sie als Refilo sie losmachte und sie grob vom Stuhl zerrte, "Nicht Uhn, bitte, ich tue alles!"

"Das hast du dir selbst zuzuschreiben. Ich möchte, dass du lernst mir zu gehorchen! Hast du mich verstanden?" Sie sah trotzig zur Seite und sagte nichts, doch Refilo griff in ihre Haare und zog ihren Kopf schmerzhaft in den Nacken, damit sie ihren Vater ansehen musste.

"Hast du mich verstanden?", fragte er noch einmal und diesmal nickte sie grimmig. In einem Anflug von verzweifelter Angst, sträubte sie sich noch einmal heftig gegen Refilos Griff. Sofort ließ er ihre Hände los und griff ihr stattdessen an den Flügelansatz, den man unter dem Kleid noch ertasten konnte. Es tat wieder so weh, dass sie sich auf die Lippen beißen musste um nicht laut aufzuschreien.

"Nun bring sie schon in den Keller!", sagte ihr Vater und drehte sich um, um an einer langen Schnur zu ziehen. Der Stoß, den Refilo ihr gab, kam so überraschend, dass sie stolperte und fast der Länge nach hinfiel, doch seine Hand hielt sie schmerzhaft fest. Den ganzen Weg durch das Haus sprachen beide kein Wort. Inara versuchte immer noch krampfhaft nicht zu weinen. Nach weniger als einer Minute erreichten sie einen Bereich des Hauses, den sie noch nie betreten hatte. Der Keller war viel dunkler als sie sich ihn je vorgestellt hatte. An den Wänden hingen vereinzelt ein paar Kerzen. Ansonsten waren es rohe Steinwände. Vor einer schweren eisenbeschlagenen Tür blieb er stehen. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen öffnete er sie indem er an seiner ausgestreckten Hand den Zeigefinger etwas krümmte. Dann ließ er sie los und stieß sie kräftig hinein. Es war so fest, dass sie sich nicht mehr halten konnte und schließlich doch noch hinfiel. Sie versuchte sich mit ihren Flügeln aufzufangen, doch der Stoff auf ihrem Rücken blockierte es und so landete sie unsanft auf dem harten Boden. Bevor sie sich aufrichten konnte schlug die Tür wieder zu. Jetzt war sie allein in diesem dunklen Raum. Leise liefen ihr Tränen über die Wangen und sie dachte mit üblem Gefühl an Uhn. Er war ein Troll und einer der Schlimmsten. Trolle waren von Natur aus sehr gewalttätig und in der Gesellschaft alles andere als angesehen. Kaum sprachbegabt und grobschlächtig hatten sie meistens Jobs als Henker oder Strafbeamte inne. Inara kannte Uhn kaum, doch sie hatte ihn schon einmal gesehen als er den Stalljungen, der ihr das Reiten beigebracht hatte, ausgepeitscht hatte. Den Rücken ihres Freundes hatte sie nicht mehr gesehen, denn ihr Vater hatte sie als sie völlig aufgelöst war gehen lassen. Danach hatte sie ihn nie wieder gesehen. Und das war schon fast acht Jahre her.

Die Tür knarrte und ging auf. Zuerst trat ihr Vater ein, dann Refilo und zuletzt trat Uhn ein. Er war noch schlimmer als sie ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Sie hatte sich aufgerappelt und wich zurück an die gegenüberliegende Wand. Ihr Vater lachte als er ihr angstvolles Gesicht sah.

"Na endlich, unsere mutige Waldläuferin bricht!" Er lachte noch einmal, dann wurde sein Gesicht ernst.

"Zieh das Kleid aus. Ich will nicht, dass es kaputt geht." Inara sah immer noch Uhn an, doch sie schüttelte heftig den Kopf auf die Frage ihres Vaters. Er seufzte laut auf.

"Refilo, zieh ihr das Kleid aus!" Bevor sie sich versah spürte sie eine mächtige Hand im Nacken, die sie umdrehte und hart gegen die Wand presste. Dann spürte sie wie jemand die Schnüre auf ihrem Rücken löste und das Kleid nach einer Weile über ihre Schulter rutschte und auf den Boden fiel. Die Hand in ihrem Nacken ließ sie los, doch sie hatte kaum Zeit sich zu rühren, denn eine Sekunde später klirrten Ketten und kaltes Metall legte sich um ihre Handgelenke. Sie hatte jetzt nur noch ihre Unterkleidung an. Diese war rückenfrei und sie konnte endlich ihre Flügel ausstrecken. Genüsslich streckte sie den Rücken bis ein harter Peitschenschlag sie mitten zwischen die Flügel traf. Es tat so weh, dass sie aufschrie und obwohl sie es nicht wollte liefen ihr Tränen die Wangen hinunter. Dann sprach ihr Vater.

"Du wirst in den nächsten zehn Tagen jeweils vierzig Schläge bekommen. Eigentlich hättest du mehr verdient, aber für die angemessenen viertausend Schläge habe ich keine Geduld. Uhn, mach weiter. Noch neununddreißig." Inara biss sich auf die Lippe um nicht wieder laut loszuschreien doch es half nichts. Als der nächste Schlag sie traf schaffte sie nur den Schrei in ein Wimmern umzuwandeln. Uhn traf sie fast überall auf ihrem Rücken und als er endlich fertig war hing sie schlaff und weinend in den Ketten. Sie hörte Schritte hinter sich dann spürte sie eine Hand, die sanft über die Muskeln strich, die sie fürs Fliegen brauchte.

"Wie kommt es, dass deine Flügel so kräftig sind?", fragte ihr Vater. Sie konnte nicht antworten denn wenn sie ihren Mund aufgemacht hätte, dann hätte sie vor Schmerz nur noch geschrien. "Ich glaube ja du bist damit geflogen", sagte ihr Vater und strich mit einem Finger leicht über eine der Striemen,

"Und ich dulde nicht, dass du etwas anderes zum Fortbewegen benutzt als deine Beine. Also, kein Pferd und keine Flügel!" Als er das sagte bohrte er seinen Finger tief in den Striemen. Sie konnte nicht anders. Sie öffnete ihren Mund und schrie ohrenbetäubend. Der Schmerz war so stark, dass sie dachte ihre Eingeweide müssten sich nach außen drehen. Sie versuchte ihren Vater mit ihren Flügeln von ihrem Rücken zu drängen, doch plötzlich wich alle Kraft aus ihnen und sie sanken schlaff herunter.

"Welchen Teil von keine Flügel verstehst du nicht?", fragte er und brachte sein Gesicht ganz dicht neben ihres,

"Antworte mir!" Noch immer rannen Tränen über ihre Wangen.

"Es tut mir leid. Bitte, es tut so weh."

"Du hast immer noch nicht meine Frage beantwortet."

"Ich habe alles verstanden. Es war nur ein Reflex." Er legte seine Hand flach auf ihren Rücken und sie keuchte laut auf vor Schmerzen.

"Jetzt reiß dich zusammen", zischte er ihr ins Ohr und bohrte seinen Finger drohend in die Unterseite ihres Kinnes, "Deine Wunden werden bis morgen heilen. Die Schmerzen kann ich dir nicht nehmen." Er lachte leise und gehässig und nahm seinen Finger von ihrem Kinn.

"Uhn, du kannst gehen, danke", sagte er und von Uhn kam ein zufriedenes Grunzen. Dann wandte er sich an Refilo.

"Mach sie los und bring sie in ihr Zimmer. Wenn sie nicht läuft dann zieh sie. Der Arzt braucht nicht zu kommen!" Wieder klirrten die Ketten und der Diener ihres Vaters löste ihre Handgelenke. Ihre Beine konnten ihr Gewicht nicht mehr halten und sie brach zusammen. Den Kopf nach oben gerichtet sah sie, dass er über ihr stand und etwas murmelte. Eine plötzliche Kraft hob sie hoch und ließ sie in der Stellung, in der sie zusammengebrochen war, neben Refilo schweben.

Die nächsten Tage verliefen genau gleich, nur dass sie nach drei Tagen das Ende der Prozedur nicht mehr wahrnahm. Die Wunden waren nach jedem Mal wieder verschwunden, doch nach zehn Tagen waren ihre Schmerzen so groß, dass sie dachte ein Feuer würde zwischen ihren Schultern toben. Die Hausmutter hatte Inaras Vater dazu überredet den Arzt doch noch kommen zu lassen und er hatte ein Mittel gegen die Schmerzen gegeben und ihr eine lange Bettruhe verordnet. Wochenlang hatte sie nur mit der Hausmutter geredet und das Bett auch nicht verlassen. Nach ungefähr einem Monat jedoch kam die Hausmutter so sie immer in ihr Zimmer um ihr das Essen zu bringen.

"Guten Morgen, mein Kind. Der Herr will euch sprechen. Geht nach dem Essen zu ihm. Ich werde euch frisieren." Sie stellte das Tablett auf Inaras Schoß und setzte sich auf deren Bettkante. "Wie geht es eurem Rücken?", fragte sie während sie Tee einschenkte.

"Ich spüre die Hiebe immer noch, aber es tut nicht mehr weh", sagte Inara und begann ihr Frühstück zu essen. Als sie fertig war stand die Hausmutter auf und ging hinaus in Richtung Bad. Inara kroch langsam aus dem Bett und zog sich das verhasste weiße Kleid über. Dann ging sie ins Bad um sich von ihrer Hausmutter frisieren zu lassen.

"Kind, ihr müsst eure Haare waschen. Da ist mehr Dreck drin als im Garten." Sie nahm Kamm und Nadeln und begann Inaras Haare zu der traditionellen Frisur für erwachsene, unverheiratete Mädchen hochzustecken.

"Zeigt eure Finger", sagte die Hausmutter und sah sich Inaras Fingernägel an, "Gut, sie sind sauber. Der Herr wird nichts an eurer Erscheinung auszusetzen haben." Sie dankte der Hausmutter mit einem Knicks und verließ ihr Zimmer in Richtung des Studierzimmers ihres Vaters. Sie klopfte an die Tür und nach den Herein ihres Vaters trat sie ein.

"Du wolltest mich sehen?" Er blickte auf und musterte sie erfreut. "Du kleidest dich endlich angemessen. Das erfreut mich", sagte er und deutete auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch,

"Setz dich doch." Sie ließ sich langsam auf dem gepolsterten Stuhl nieder.

"Vater, meine Flügel lassen sich immer noch nicht bewegen..."

"Du brauchst sie nicht. Ich habe sie mit einem Fluch belegt, der sie lähmt. Ich kann ihn aufheben wenn du dich benimmst." Sie sah ihn entsetzt an und wollte schon eine spitze Bemerkung loslassen, aber sie besann sich eines Besseren und fragte:

"Darf ich fragen warum du mir die Flügel nicht einfach abschneidest?"

"Es ist verboten jemandem Körperteile abzuschneiden..." Sie öffnete den Mund um zu widersprechen doch er fuhr fort "...aber mir ist es erlaubt deine Flügel temporär zu lähmen." Sie biss sich auf die Lippen und versuchte ihr Wut herunterzuschlucken. Eine Weile lang starrte ihr Vater sie über den Tisch an doch sie hielt den Blick gesengt.

"Eigentlich wollte ich mich mit dir über etwas anderes unterhalten." Sie sah auf und blickte ihm doch noch in die Augen. "Ich habe gestern einen Brief von deinem Lehrer bekommen. Er schreibt du hast über zwanzigmal unentschuldigt gefehlt und du hast Noten, von denen ich nicht einmal wusste, dass sie existieren! Erkläre mir bitte was das soll!" Inara zuckte schuldbewusst mit ihren Schultern und starrte wieder zu Boden.

"Ich habe nicht gelernt, weil mich der Unterricht nicht interessiert", sagte sie und starrte immer noch auf den Boden.

"Das würde deine schlechten Noten erklären auch wenn ich damit nicht zufrieden bin. Ganz und gar nicht zufrieden. Aber ich möchte von dir noch wissen was du gemacht hast als du eigentlich in der Schule sein solltest."

"Ich habe mich um die Pferde gekümmert. Der Stalljunge war froh darum", sagte sie und starrte mit gequältem Gesicht nicht auf den Boden sondern an die Wand gegenüber.

"Du bist also zwanzig Mal der Schule ferngeblieben um dich um ein Pferd zu kümmern?" Sie nickte zerknirscht. Das war eine glatte Lüge. In Wirklichkeit hatte sie sich mit Anya getroffen. Sie war eine wirkliche Waldläuferin, die ausschließlich in den Wäldern und Seen wohnte. Sie war ein Mischling aus Meerjungfrau und Elfe wie Inara selbst. Sie waren zusammen immer ausgeritten und waren miteinander schwimmen. Inara war keine gute Schwimmerin und so hatte sie oft ihr Pferd mitgenommen um ihm eine Abkühlung zu verschaffen. Anya hatte versucht ihr das Schwimmen richtig beizubringen, doch sie war kläglich gescheitert. Inaras Vater sah sie über den Tisch hinweg an.

"Du willst deine Flügel wieder haben?", fragte er und stand auf. Sie nickte wieder stumm.

"Ich will deinen Rücken sehen, Kind. Steh auf." Sie tat was er wollte und löste den oberen Verschluss ihres Kleides, damit er einen tiefen Einblick auf ihren Rücken hatte. Er strich mit seiner Hand leicht über ihren Flügelansatz.

"Schmerzt das noch?", fragte er und strich nun leicht an ihrem Flügel entlang. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

"Zieh das Kleid ganz aus. Ich möchte deine Flügel ausstrecken", sagte er und trat einen Schritt zurück. Sie löste auch die anderen Verschlüsse und ließ das Kleid von ihren Schultern gleiten. Am liebsten hätte sie ihre Flügel soweit ausgestreckt wie sie konnte, aber der Fluch hielt sie zurück. Ihr Vater trat wieder an sie heran und hob einen Flügel hoch. Ihre Muskeln rebellierten gegen den plötzlichen Druck und zogen sich schmerzhaft zusammen.

"Ich sehe, es schmerzt, aber ich muss das machen, damit das Blut nicht stockt." Inara sagte nichts, sondern biss nur mit geschlossenen Augen die Zähne zusammen. Ihr Vater hob auch noch den anderen Flügel hoch und die andere Seite der Muskeln schmerzte diesmal.

"Sieht gut aus. Zieh dich wieder an und setz dich", sagte er und kehrte selbst auf seinen Platz zurück. Langsam zog sie das Kleid wieder über ihre Schultern und verschnürte es sorgfältig. Dann setzte sie sich.

"Ich habe etwas für dich ausgearbeitet, „ sagte er und gab ihr ein Blatt Papier, "Das ist die Einverständniserklärung des Gerichtspräsidenten, das dir erlaubt das Gerichtsgebäude uneingeschränkt zu betreten." Sie sah ihn unverständlich an.

"Was soll ich damit? Ich habe mich noch nie für Jura interessiert!" "Ich habe beschlossen, dass ich dich von jetzt an beaufsichtigen werde und ich werde auf deine Erziehung achten. Nach der Schule kommst du sofort zum Gericht und du wirst mit mir zusammen wieder nach Hause gehen. Auf diese Weise kann ich ein Auge auf dich werfen und dich mit einigen wichtigen Leuten bekannt machen. Wir werden schon einen jungen Elf finden, dem ein Wildfang wie du gefällt." Sie sah ihn entsetzt an.

"Du willst mich verheiraten?"

"Nein, nicht doch. Ich möchte nur, dass du ein wenig standesgemäße Gesellschaft bekommst. Und bitte höre auf solche Worte zu verwenden. Du bist zivilisiert!" Sie wollte gerade aufstehen und gehen, da sagte er: "Bevor ich es vergesse, du gehst morgen wieder zur Schule und entschuldigst dich bei deinem Lehrer für dein fehlen. Verstanden?" Sie nickte und ging mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht auf die Tür zu.

"Bis Morgen, mein Kind", sagte er wieder über seine Papiere gebeugt. "Bis Morgen, Vater", sagte sie leise und schnell und ging hinaus. Auf dem Flur atmete sie ein paar Mal tief ein und aus. Das konnte heiter werden. Ihr Lehrer hasste sie genauso wie ihr Vater und aus denselben Gründen. Im Unterricht war sie unaufmerksam und machte auch ihre Hausaufgaben nicht. Sie sah auch den Sinn von Bildung nicht. Wenn sie verheiratet war durfte sie keinen Beruf ergreifen und wenn sie es doch schaffte wegzulaufen würde sie in den Wäldern leben und dort brauchte man keine Mathematik oder Literatur. Dementsprechend sahen auch ihre Noten aus. Sie versuchte nicht an den nächsten Tag zu denken und machte sich auf zu ihrem Zimmer. Auf dem Weg dorthin kam ihr ein Gedanke. Sie selbst würde es als sehr merkwürdig empfinden, wenn jemand, der schon immer gegen alles und jeden rebelliert hatte, plötzlich nach fast einem Monat Abwesenheit völlig normal und angepasst zur Schule zurückkehrt. Sie lächelte leise bei diesem Gedanken und kehrte zurück zu ihrem Zimmer. Die Hausmutter wartete bereits auf sie.

"Da seid ihr endlich. Ich habe ein Bad für euch eingelassen. Es wird Zeit, dass ihr euch wascht."

"Danke. Mein Vater hat mir gesagt, dass ich morgen wieder zur Schule gehen soll."

"Wenn ich ehrlich sein darf, bin ich froh, dass ihr nicht mehr in die Wälder geht!" Inara sah die Hausmutter böse an, doch dann besann sie sich und dachte an die Schläge, die sie bekommen hatte. Vielleicht war es doch besser, wenn sie sich endlich an die Regeln ihres Vaters hielt.


End file.
